forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Buildings Analysis (guide)
;Preamble Although this was an interesting project, it seems to have been abandoned soon after it started. Feel free to contribute! If you do so, please do not look at the GB one-sidedly and also consider different play-styles than your own. Please also use proper wiki tables (preferably using class "FoETable")... Beelzebob6666 (talk) 13:25, September 13, 2019 (UTC) ---- ;Original Content This is a comparison of every Great Building of the game with their equivalent. This article is based on my own opinion, but all idea will be clearly explained with math and so. I took the liberty to create a page, because this comparison will be very long. All data belongs to the wikia and thus can be false, i haven't verified any values. This page is ongoing. All result will be added gradualy as I get the data and process it. First, I will say some things that could surprise some people, so I will explain everything before starting the comparison : * Happiness is useless as long as you have a Lighthouse (or Royal Albert Hall), a Saint-Mark Cathedral and reached a certain Age (math below). To make your population happy (for a quest for example), all you need is the Enthusiasm Boost in the Tavern (costs 3500 Tavern silver). * ... (in progress) Now, I will enter in the main subject. It will be separated in two parts : one with the base Buildings data and one with the Great Buildings data. Hapiness Ongoing Coins (per hour and tile) and People (per tile) Age Normal building Premium building Equivalent (coins) Equivalent (people) Bronze Age 5 8 11 12.5 Iron Age 6.9 15 25 Early Middle Age 7.5 15 12.5 High Middle Age 10.6 22.5 42.5 Late Middle Age 13.8 30 25 Colonial Age 14.1 17.5 45 41.3 Industrial Age 16.8 21.9 56.7 51.3 Progressive Era 26.6* 35.6 67.8* 50.6 Modern Era 25.4 61.9* 121.7* 72.9 Postmodern Era 32 61.9 121.7 72.9 Contemporary Era 54.2 83.3 191.7 108.6 Tomorrow Era 63.2* 104.2* 250 132.8* Future Era 72* 145.8* 300 194.4* Artic Future 76.4* 180* 185.4 204.6* 683.3 Oceanic Future 90* 237 * The building need to be connected to a 2-lane street. Take account of that. Supplies (per hour per tile) Age Normal building Premium building Equivalent Bronze Age 4.2 6.5 8 - Iron Age 6.1 5.5 30 Early Middle Age 17.7 23.3 High Middle Age 30 36.5 64.2 Late Middle Age 40.8 44 81.1 Colonial Age 52.2 56.2 53.3 103.3 Industrial Age 60 63.3 65.3 125 Progressive Era 90.6 83.9 73.8* 147.5 Modern Era 82.2 103.8* 107.5* 195.1 Postmodern Era 122* 151* 89.6 213.3 Contemporary Era 120 151.2* 137.9* 245 Tomorrow Era 150* 166.7* 150 302.5* Future Era 165.8* 178.1 184.7 332* Artic Future 243* 256.3* 216.7 378.1* 405* Oceanic Future 270 431 * The building need to be connected to a 2-lane street. Take account of that. Medal (per tile per day) Age Amount (Tower of Victory) Amount (Shrine of Awe) Equivalent Bronze Age 1 1.3 Iron Age 1.3 1.5 Early Middle Age 1.6 1.8 High Middle Age 1.9 2 Late Middle Age 2.1 2.5 Colonial Age 2.6 3 Industrial Age 3.6 4 Progressive Era 5 5.5 Modern Era 7.1 8 Postmodern Era 11 11 Contemporary Era 14.1 15.8 Tomorrow Era 19.3 21.3 Future Era 25.7 26 Artic Future 32.9 31.5 Oceanic Future 40 36.3 Forge points comparison Shrine of Knowledge ≃ Hagia Sophia (level 19) ≃ Castel del Monte (level 12) ≃ Cape Canaveral (level 5) ≃ Artic Orangery (level 13) ≃ 0.25 FP/tile/day Great Buildings : Observatory Usefulness : Very high Very useful at the beginning due to it's small footprint, to unlock levels in Guild Expedition. Any level higher than level 4-5 would be useless if the guild doesn't participate in Guild Wars. Temple of Relics Usefulness : Very high This Great Building is probably the best of all, because of all the rare objects / buildings, that you can get with it. On the top of them, we can find : * Culture Farm (for more details, see my comment on it's page) * Renovation Kit * Youth Fountain Tower of Babel Usefulness : Very low This building is good, but it could make you poor or unhappy very quickly and looses almost all interest in modern Ages. Level Population (per tile) Equivalent (age, population) 1 5.6 Chalet (Bronze Age, 8) 2 8.8 Roof Tile House (Iron Age, 11) 3 12.5 Cottage (Iron Age, 18.3) 4 17.5 Cottage (Iron Age, 18.3) 5 22.5 Clapboard House (Early Middle Age, 27.8) 6 28.8 Town House (High Middle Age, 39) 7 35 Town House (High Middle Age, 39) 8 41.9 Appartment House (Late Middle Age, 51.3) 9 48.8 Appartment House (Late Middle Age, 51.3) 10 71.3 Victorian House (Industrial Age, 79) 11 74.8 Victorian House (Industrial Age, 79) 12 78.1 Victorian House (Industrial Age, 79) 13 81.3 High-rise (Postmodern Era, 120.8) Statue of Zeus Usefulness : Very High (fighter only) Having the smallest footprint among all Great Building, this building is a must-have, due to the rarity of the attack bonus. Category:Guides